vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105370-for-those-that-are-no-longer-going-to-play
Content ---- He said, voicing his opinion. | |} ---- ---- ---- Especially since they don't have a departure survey. | |} ---- Run into a wall whats wrong with feedback your gonna cry if you realise wildstar aint perfect? | |} ---- ---- ---- So many people going mad cause people give feedback, criticize the game one could say i dont like one quest it could be done better Woop someone like pariahdog/xwd says leave the game | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- in soviet Russia... opinion voices you sorry i tired lol | |} ---- ---- You try too hard lol Keep trying maybe someone will throw you an angry response out of pity lol | |} ---- It's helping carbine a hell of a lot more than anyone blindly defending anything and everything about the game. Knowing why people are leaving in droves gives them an opportunity to fix issues to prevent further loss and maybe get people to come back. If people are leaving en masse but silently the devs have no clue what needs to happen to prevent it The sad thing is a lot of the people that think they're defending the game and attacking those with concerns with stuff along the lines of "don't like it then quit" are literally damaging the game they claim to love so much and the forum moderators are pretty much the heights of idiocy hiding negative threads in subforums or closing leaving threads within 5 to 10 minutes which just pisses people off and heightens tension instead of letting it work itself out | |} ---- ---- Wholeheartedly agree. I actually said this very thing about a month ago. I honestly think that the people like that want the game to fail and go F2P so they don't have to make any financial commitment. 50 cents a day is hard. | |} ---- Oh the irony of someone voicing their opinion by telling people its not ok to voice their opinion.... | |} ---- No. Moderation has been 95% great. 9/10 threads that get locked are duplicate topics and/or pointless rage-filled ramblings (whose arguments, if they contain any, have been stated in a better way elsewhere). As for moving: If people are too lazy/blind to look at subforums that's on them. | |} ---- ---- If you feel the desire to type a "please do not type a fair well letter" letter on the forums, please don't, just go away. We don't need to hear your "whiny" take on why people should do what you think is best. I and many people I know do not care about what you think should be done. So your opinion is just that, an opinion. On another note. I hate the fair well letters as well, but I do not feel obligated to try and police a random internet forum with my false sense of authority. | |} ---- Gotta agree with this. They've done a solid job. Everyone except Buster :P | |} ---- ---- WoW's is on the unsub page. You have to go through it to finish canceling the subscription. | |} ---- ---- ---- And if you haven't quit, but realize the game has flaws and want them to be addressed so it doesn't get culled by NCSoft? | |} ---- Phew. Thank God we have your permission. I was getting worried. | |} ---- ---- If they wanted to know, and had plans to use the information to make changes, they'd make an exit survey. That way at least they'd get it in a usable form with some valid data, and not just anecdotal 'evidence' from a smattering of disorganized goodbye posts. | |} ---- ---- Thank you sir!!!! I am one of the many that love the game! | |} ---- So you're saying carbine doesn't care about its players. Covering your ears and shouting "Everything is fine" hurts the game more than saying nothing, in your case. | |} ---- Thanks for trying to put words in my mouth, but no. People who leave after a month or two aren't players, they're ex players. They care more about the people paying, than the people who choose not to pay. It's a question of priorities, and between keeping the people who are mostly happy, and working on all the things they wished they could have added but didn't have time, their plate's probably pretty full. Once they get more of that done, then they can worry about getting back some people they lost. While the people leaving have been pretty noisy in this game, I don't think the actual churn rate is high enough to warrant making serious retention efforts this early. | |} ---- This is the attitude of someone who has never studied business or any kind of customer retention. Once your players become your ex-players, you as a company don't know WHY unless you ask them or gather data from them. If you don't care about your players leaving, your company is going to lose quite a lot of them. Additionally, it wouldn't take time from the software developers fixing the massive list of flaws in the game to have some form of exit-survey or what-have-you, as that's an entirely different department of operations within the company. | |} ---- ---- Right, it really sucks to read opinions that don't agree with yours, huh? | |} ---- Thanks again for putting more words in my mouth, at the same time you try to make guesses about who I am and what I know. Caring more about people who are still here and things that are still on their To-Do list is not the same as 'not caring' about the people who leave. They don't need to collect data, they don't need to learn what's driving people away, because they already know. Between months of beta and now months of Live, they have all that feedback. There hasn't been a single point made in a departure thread that wasn't made and collected months ago. They also have their gameplan for the next X months, and know how those plans will possibly address the above concerns. Until they complete most of that plan, they don't need to see more data. And as I said before, when they need the data, they'll collect it. Until then, departure threads and exit surveys don't serve much purpose. | |} ---- You're not the boss of me. In fact when I eventually leave I'm not only going to make a goodbye post but I'm going to sign it with "In your face, xwd40x!" :D | |} ---- You sound very emotionally unstable and the mere thought of someone criticizing something you enjoy seems to cause you great discomfort. If I had devoted a decade of my life to something I wanted to share with everyone and a portion of them didn't like it, I would like to know why. | |} ---- The ONLY reason to stop caring about customer retention is if you know damn well you are just gonna milk it for what its worth and then shut it off. | |} ---- That would be insanely epic if Carbine did this, in terms of wtf moments. It certainly would be well remembered for a long long time. | |} ---- ---- ----